The MBRS Program at Chicago State University (a predominantly minority institution) is designed to provide expanded opportunities for minorities t participate in biomedical research careers by continuing to develop biomedical research capability in the Departments of Biology and Chemistry and Physics. Five proposals are being submitted for funding involving the areas of physiology, biochemistry, mycology, and photobiology. Dr. Banks plans to study compensatory muscle membrane electrical properties and changes in nerve transmitter release that accompany muscle enlargement with concurrent muscle hypertrophy. Dr. Ford's proposal involves a study of putative coronoid precursors which will be characterized by high performanc liquid chromatography. The main objective of Dr. Henry's project is to develop an understanding of the genetics, variability and pathogenicity of U. hordei and use it as a model for determining the genetics of resistance to antimycotic agents. Dr. Beil will be studying the regulation of synthesis of a rat bulbourethal glycoprotein that affects acceleration of copulatory plug formation. Dr. Sherman's research will focus on the action of the new amphophilic sensitizers on a membrane-bound protein used as a model for photodynamic therapy of neoplastic tumors. The proposed research will permit 8 undergraduate students and 9 graduate students per year to participate in biomedical research over the proposed four-year grant period The research projects will expose students preparing for careers in biomedical research to a wide range of chemical, biochemical, physiological genetic and microbiolgical techniques. Students will participate in all aspects of research including the collection of data, calculation of results, statistical analysis, interpretation of data, literature search an presentation of results at scientific meetings.